pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Martyr Chakra
'1st Level' Blessed Strike '(Uni.) On your next attack after using this Chakra, you may add your Wisdom Modifier to either the Attack Roll, or the Damage Roll. '''Burning Idol Drop '(Uni.) Make an acrobatics check vs the monsters hit die +10; If you succeed your next single attack inflicts an additional 1d6 fire and 1d8 crushing damage. This is a swift action. 'Earthen Blessing '(Uni.) One ally has all melee damage typed as Earth-Based damage. 'Enigma Undone '(Uni.) For one minute, you may add your Wisdom Modifier to any Knowledge or Spellcraft checks you would make. 'Rabbit Aspect '(Uni.) For 1d4 turns increase your dexterity by 2, decrease your strength by 2, and your land speed is increased by 10 Feet. Any aspect cast while an aspect is already active dispels the previous aspect. 'Rat Aspect '(Uni.) For 1d4 turns increase your dexterity by 2, decrease your constitution by 2, and gain weapon finesse as a temporary bonus feat. Any aspect cast while an aspect is already active dispels the previous aspect. 'Sapphire Dance '(Uni.) On your next attack, you may make an attack roll against any number of adjacent creatures, you can only make up to as many attacks as is allowed by your level with flurry of blows. 'Zen Barrier '(Uni.) Increase your AC by your Wisdom Modifier as a deflection bonus for 1 round. '''2nd Level Cat Aspect '(Uni.) For 1d4 turns increase your dexterity by 4, decrease your constitution and strength by 2, and gain pounce for as long as this is active. Any aspect cast while an aspect is already active dispels the previous aspect. '''Stance of Peace '(Uni.) This is a toggled ability. All creatures in a 20-foot circle based on the martyr are affected as per sanctuary (Except the Martyr). You can only have one stance toggled at a time. Toggling a stance uses a Chakra Slot, but turning it off does not. 'Immortal Fortune '(Uni.) For 1d4 rounds, increase all your saving throws by an amount equal to your wisdom modifier as a luck bonus. 'Tranquil Submission '(Uni.) Your next attack is granted a +20 CMB bonus to trip an opponent, but inflicts non-lethal damage instead of lethal damage. 'Touch of Peace '(Uni.) One touched creature makes a will save or becomes dazed for 1d4 rounds. 'Trap of the Kind Panda '(Uni.) The next creature who you attack with any attack must make a Fortitude Save, or lose their move actions for one round per connecting attack. 'Vision '(Uni.) For the next two rounds, your attacks are made vs touch AC. 'Wolf Aspect '(Uni.) For 1d4 turns increase your dexterity and strength by 2, decrease your constitution by 4, your attacks have a +1 enhancement bonus and inflict 1d4 bleed damage for as long as this is active. Any aspect cast while an aspect is already active dispels the previous aspect. '''3rd Level Blessing of Spirits '(Uni.) Grants the marty temporary HP equal to 1d20 + 10 + his Wisdom modifier. '''Blasphemous Savage Fist '(Uni.) For 1d6 rounds, the martyrs unarmed attacks are treated as NRG damage, they hit against Touch AC, but are subject to NRG resistance. 'Kingdom Toe of the Infinite Happy Foxes '(Uni.) Your next attack is treated as a single attack. However you will roll every attack die you are entitled to, For every attack roll that would hit, increase the damage of the initial attack by an amount equal to your damage die. For instance if your damage die is 2d6, and you hit three times, you would inflict 6d6 damage. Any living creature that is hit by this attack must make a fortitude save or become intoxicated. 'Ribbon Stance '(Uni.) This is a toggled ability. For as long as this is active, your AC is increased by 12 as a dodge bonus. However your base attack bonus is treated as 1/2 of your level. So at 20, you would have a base attack bonus of +10/+5. You can only have one stance toggled at a time. Toggling a stance uses a Chakra Slot, but turning it off does not. 'Sky's Blessing '(Uni.) One ally has all melee damage typed as Electricity-Based damage. 'Snake Aspect '(Uni.) For 1d4 turns increase your strength by 4, decrease your constitution by 4, for as long as this is active, you are treated as having the Grab ability of constrictor snakes causing all attacks you make to prompt a grapple check. Any stance cast while a stance is already active dispels the previous stance. 'Spider Aspect '(Uni.) For 1d4 turns increase your wisdom by 4, decrease your strength by 4, for as long as this is active, you are under the effect of spider climb. Any aspect cast while an aspect is already active dispels the previous aspect. 'Touch of Death '(Uni.) You may make a touch attack against an opponent, if it hits they must make a fortitude save or take 1/2 of their current HP in damage. '''4th Level 'Aegis of Rime '(Uni.) By invoking this chakra your flesh is covered in a thin layer of ice. This grants you DR 30/NRG and resistance to all energy types of 30 except for Fire. This lasts until an amount of damage is absorbed equal to your HD multplied by 15. (Max. 300) 'Envenomed Fangs '(Uni.) Your unarmed attacks cause black adder venom whenever you strike a creature unless they make the fortitude save vs the black adder venom. 'Ice Twist of the Six Arrogant Gods '(Uni.) Your next Flurry of Blows attack invokes a CMB check but has all of it's attacks reduced to a single attack. If you succeed the creature takes 4d12 cold damage and must make a fortitude save or die. This only works on Animals, Constructs, Fey, Humanoids, Magical Beasts, Monsterous Humanoids, Outsiders(Non-Cold), Plants, and Vermin. Creatures otherwise immune to cold damage are not affected either. Aberrations, Dragons and Oozes take the cold damage, but cannot be slain by the secondary effect. 'Phantom Shield of the Deathly Heart '(Uni.) When this chakra is invoked, the Martyr is surrounded in an ethereal mist for 1d6 rounds, Any creature that strikes the Martyr in melee must roll a d6: On a 1, they are drained of 1 Strength; On a 2 they are drained of 1 Dexterity; On a 3 they are drained of 1 Constitution; On a 4 they are drained of 1 Intelligence; On a 5 they are drained of 1 Wisdom; On a 6 they are drained of 1 Charisma; These drains are cumulative of additional rolls, and a die must be rolled every time a creature hits a martyr under this effect. 'Pressure Point '(Uni.) When this ability is used, the martyr strikes a creature with a series of blows with lightning speed. The then rolls 3d6; the following effects are applied. The result is summed up as shown below. One 1: Target Stunned for 1 round. Two 1s: Target is Sickened or Fatigued. (Martyr's Choice) Three 1s: Target is Nauseated or Exhausted. (Martyr's Choice) One 2: Target is blinded and deafened 1d4 rounds. Two 2s: Target is Paralyzed for 1d4 rounds. Three 2s: Target is Disabled. One 3: Lower the target’s Spell Resistance by 1d6 + Wisdom modifier for 1 round. If he does not have Spell Resistance he gains Spell Vulnerability. Two 3s: Target is poisoned for 1d4 strength damage. Three 3s: Target is poisoned for 1d8 con damage. One 4: Target is inflicted with Red Ache (No Save; immunity to disease applies.) Two 4s: Target is confused 1d4 rounds. Three 4s: Target is afflicted with psychosis (No Save; immunity to disease applies.) One 5: Target prevented from casting Spells or using Spell-Like Abilities for 1d4 rounds. Two 5s: Target receives Greater Dispel Magic (Using Martyr level -3 as Caster Level) to remove a Spell or Spell-Like Ability effect. If the target has none, it seals the use of specific abilities for 5 rounds instead, in which case the Martyr selects a school of magic, or particular ability native to the creature afflicted. Three 5s: Target recieves a random greater spellblight (No Save). One 6: Target is knocked prone as if tripped but for 1d4 rounds before he can stand, the martyr need not make a CMB Check. Two 6s: Target is rendered unconscious. (No Save) Three 6s: Target is destroyed as per a wish or miracle spell (No Save). 'Sacrifice '(Uni.) The Martyr sacrifices himself in an attempt to help his allies. Upon using this Chakra, any number of selected creatures within 40 feet of the martyr are instantly healed for an amount equal to the Martyr's remaining Hit Points. Any Overhealing is granted to the selected creatures as temporary HP. 'Salamander Aspect '(Uni.) For 1d4 turns increase your strength by 6, decrease your constitution by 4, and decrease your dexterity by 2. For as long as this is active, you are immune to fire and granted spider climb ''and a +10 bonus to stealth. Any aspect cast while an aspect is already active dispels the previous aspect. '''Specter Aspect '(Uni.) For 1d4 turns increase your wisdom by 6, decrease your constitution by 6, for as long as this is active, you are immune to Bleed, Dazing, Death Effects, Paralysis, Sleep and Stunning as well as any effect that would otherwise call for a fortitude save. Any aspect cast while an aspect is already active dispels the previous aspect. 'Yin Yang Stance '(Uni.) This is a toggled ability. For as long as this is active, all ability scores except for Wisdom are increased by an amount equal to your Wisdom modifier. However, you cannot make melee or ranged attacks; you can however use Chakra's or Chakra Bolt. Also, the effects of all Chakra have their duration doubled; Including those that manipulate your next unarmed attack, but as soon as you make the unarmed attack, Yin Yang Stance is dispelled. The dispelling attack however keeps all the bonuses granted by Yin Yang Stance. You can only have one stance toggled at a time. Toggling a stance uses a Chakra Slot, but turning it off does not.